


Umbrella Sharing Like a True Gentleman

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Hey,” he called out, making the guy turn to him. And what a masterpiece he was. Jeonghan could stare at that face for hours if he was allowed to. He held out his umbrella, “Want to share?”





	Umbrella Sharing Like a True Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> old request: Strangers stuck together somewhere bcuz of the rain. Jeonghan had an umbrella but he pretended he didn't after he saw shua or he made shua walk with him? Idk

Sighing, Jeonghan pushed his hair back. He was done. Over it. Finished with looking at one more god damn book. If he saw one more word on chemicals and how they fucked up with people’s brains he’d scream. No more for today.

His lips curled into a small sneer as he saw the rain falling. Luckily, he brought an umbrella, but it felt like the sky was weeping for every college student on this damn campus this week. Weeping with them, as they wept studying for midterms.

Ugh, he was losing his mind. Going on poetically about the rain. Jeonghan shoved his things into his bag. He needed to get out of here and maybe eat his sorrows away. Drinking would have to be on hold until all of this was over.

Pushing open the door, he stood off to the side, ready to open his umbrella.

“Damn,” a low, molasses like voice said. In English even.

Jeonghan forgot that foreigners came to his university. He looked with the corner of his eyes, and wow was he surprised. Jeonghan wasn’t one to be swayed by a pretty face but hell did this guy have a pretty one.

The guy blinked, and lashes fell covering some rather sparkly eyes, even in the dark. And his fine boned face. Those lips. Jeonghan never offered someone to share his umbrella, not even in high school where he was the nice oppa.

“Hey,” he called out, making the guy turn to him. And what a masterpiece he was. Jeonghan could stare at that face for hours if he was allowed to. He held out his umbrella, “Want to share?”

“Where are you headed?” Bambi eyes, Jeonghan’s nickname for him now, shook his head, little droplets of water coming off. “I don’t want to bother you if we’re not headed towards the same direction.”

Cute and nice. Jeonghan grinned, giving Bambi eyes the flirty smile he used when he wanted someone. “I’m headed home,” tossing his head towards the South area. “I got a car. I can take you home.”

Bambi eyes tried protesting. “You don’t have to go that far. I was going to take the bus out. And then use the subway to get home.”

“Let me walk you to the bus stop then.” Jeonghan placed his hand over his heart. “As my honor as a gentleman.”

Bambi eyes let out a tiny startled laugh, his hand going to cover his mouth. As it fell, he gave Jeonghan a rather flirty smile back. Score. “Fine. As your honor as a gentleman.”

Jeonghan held out his arm, crooking his elbow for Bambi eyes. “This way,” popping the umbrella out to cover them both.


End file.
